Something Worth Fighting For
by JDDCdancer1497
Summary: The past is gone so we keep moving forward in the present…but sometimes the future doesn't always happen.


**Hey everybody…so this is a new story! I hope y'all like it and review! Please please review!**

**SUMMARY- **The past is gone so we keep moving forward in the present…but sometimes the future doesn't always come.

**Warnings- **this _is _in now Degrassi time, and everything that has happened on the show has happened. Even Imogen and Eli have been together, though I know they haven't gotten together yet on the show, they will…so, yeah. But please keep in mind that this isn't a future fic or prediction, this is just a made up story by me!

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

I looked at my calendar and noticed that it was April 20th, of 2012 of course! I had just woken up and it was around 6:15a. I liked to get up really early now, so that I didn't run into Jake, or anyone else for that matter. The only time I really felt like I had all to myself was when I was asleep. So I was always determined to make the mornings as quiet as possible happen.

**That doesn't always happen though.**

I sometimes get stopped by mom or Glen, telling me bye before they leave for work early. But you know how it is every time someone talks to another, the whole house is awake! Then it is just a complete disaster.

I rarely ran into Jake though, which I liked very much. It wasn't that we haven't learned to be civil over the past few months, it's just it is a wee bit awkward. Okay, scratch that it is very awkward. We have had to do a lot of "family" stuff with our parents, and sometimes it is just odd having to pretend that I knew him as only my step-brother.

He wasn't my first love, no, not at all, Eli was. Even though I loved to think Jake was when I was with him. I didn't and still don't understand why I treated what I had with Eli so poorly. We had something great and he was definitely my first love. I just loved to see past that. I feel bad looking back, flaunting Jake around like no one else was around but Eli.

I guess in a way I did it to get back at him. Oh well, the past is the past and that is gone now. You can't go back and change it, no matter how much you want to. I can't change the fact that I did date Eli, and that he crashed a hearse into a wall because he was terrified of losing me, nor can I change the fact that I was going to have sex with my brother.

Creepy.

I pushed all of those thoughts and memories out of my mind though. I didn't really feel like starting this day on a downer. Besides, Eli and I are civil for Adam's sake. Ever since Adam got shot and we went up to Jake's family's cabin, we can pass by in the hall and smile or wave. It's awkward, yes, but we manage.

It was closer to seven now…where did the time go? I sighed rather loudly, because I knew that now everyone was awake downstairs eating breakfast and happy with life. Jake has a new girlfriend now, which name should be unmentioned, because I can't really stand it.

Ugh, bad Clare! Happy thoughts, happy thoughts! I got changed into my uniform quickly. I thought about how mad Eli was when we first were forced to wear them. He called it… "How could school dictate how I choose to express myself" I believe that is how he put it.

I put on a little blush and mascara. I rarely chose to wear make-up anymore. Because why would I? I have no one to impress anymore, and no one else is looking. Plus Alli and I are no longer friends so I don't have to compete with her gorgeous self. In ways I was glad to not have her in my life, but in others I feel terrible for forgiving Jake and not her. Too late now though.

After I was finished getting all of my books, that were scattered everywhere around my room, into my bag and walked downstairs very carefully. I heard laughing and talking from three different people. Yep, I was right, they are all enjoying life over a simple nothing meaning breakfast. It's pathetic to think that I used to do that with mom and my cheating dad.

I walked carefully and slowly down the stairs so that they wouldn't even hear the footsteps. How could they though? They were practically scream laughing, I'm surprised cops weren't around our house saying to keep it down because there had been complaints about the noise. I could see the door that led out to the other door to get outside.

I ran to it, opened it with great force slammed that one and did the same to the next. I didn't know whether to walk, run, or just wait for my mom to come running out of the house for me, to see what the problem was. I decided to wait, that is better than getting somewhere just to have to go back. I waited and waited and waited, but she never came out.

It was sad to think that mom didn't care about me that much anymore. I heard Jake coming out so I hid beneath the bushes, because I didn't have time to walk away without him seeing me. I saw him leave the house and put his book bag on the passenger side. He was just about to circle around the car when my mom came out.

"Jake, honey, you forgot your lunch!" Mom has been on this thing were she _has _to make us lunch instead of us buying it at the caf in school. Something about it not being healthy. So I have a question for all of you…where's my lunch? Why didn't she make me any, or better yet why has she not gone up to my room to wake me up for school? My phone should be vibrating every second from her frantic call wondering where I am.

After Jake left and I was for sure he was way ahead of me, I started to walk towards school. I didn't know why Jake had left so early, he was driving, and it only takes about thirty minutes to get to school form my house. School didn't start 'til nine, and it is-I checked my watch- 7:30. Hmm, strange but whatever!

I was just strolling, when I passed by the Dot, I looked inside the window and saw Alli with Dave, I guess they worked things out or something, but they were also at a table with Jake and _her_. Oh, so that's why he left so early. I rolled my eyes, but quickly passed by, not wanting any of those four to see me.

I took a few more steps and then was placed in front of a house, that I had come all too familiar with. The brown door with windows on it, and lacey curtains to cover them. The steps I walked up so many times to come and visit him, or when I broke into his room to get my cheating fathers watch.

I didn't realize that I was just standing there staring until I saw the door swing open to reveal Eli and his dad. "Clare? Hey, what are you doing here?" I want to spend the night with you came into my brain. Because that day he said the exact same thing in the exact same tone of voice. After I found out that he and Julia had been with each other, I just felt like I needed to be with him too.

I shook my head and started to walk away. I didn't even realize that I didn't even answer his question until he was by my side walking with me. Ever since _that night _his dad drives him to school, I guess I scared him by not answering?

It does show that he still cares about me, not everyone would just choose to walk next to their ex, after a messy break up unless they care, right? Right? "Are you okay, Clare?" I nodded my head but didn't ever dare to look at him. Then it would be really awkward, and I just couldn't do really awkward right now. I felt my phone vibrate and I grabbed it quickly, thinking it was my mom. But it wasn't.

_Fiona just kissed me on the cheek! I'm freaking out-what do I do? –Adam_

I heard Eli chuckle. "Oh machismo…don't you remember anything about her?" That was when I looked over at him, I saw that he was looking down at his phone, chuckling to himself. Adam must have sent him the same text. I decided against texting Adam back, I wasn't in the mood for his drama.

I felt Eli staring at me after he texted Adam back. I was feeling very uncomfortable, which in truth, I hated. Eli and I used to walk everywhere together, all of the time, just him and I. Laughing, holding hands, making jokes…but just walking around. I guess everything in my life has changed…I guess kind of in his too.

I sped my walking up by a lot; in hope of making Eli disappear. He never did though, he always remained by my side at all times. Suddenly I stopped walking, just to see what he would do. Unfortunately, it back fired on me because when I did that he took this opportunity to step in front of me, blocking my way.

"Clare, seriously what's wrong?" I looked into his piercing green eyes and shook my head. "It's none of your business." He didn't look surprised by answer, but maybe a little hurt? "I thought we were trying to become friends again."

"We are, Eli, but that doesn't mean I want you to know everything about me." Now, he looked surprised and very hurt by my words. But, what was I supposed to do? Lie…that just isn't me. "You used to want me to." I rolled my eyes as he whispered this. I honestly did not want this right now.

"Yes, Eli, I _did._ Keyword being did. Before we were dating, yeah, I'll admit I wanted you to know everything about me and I wanted you to be the closest person in my life. And you were when you and I were together…you were when I wanted you to be. But, Eli you aren't in any position to need to know everything about me. I just want some space okay? I feel as if everyone is su-"

"Suffocating you?" He took off after that, jaywalking across the street and everything. "Eli!" I called out to him because I knew that he wasn't angry but that he was upset…and again because of me. "Clare, I'm giving you space like you said! If everyone is suffocating you, then I don't want to be around when you break again. I have already caused that too many times."

He turned a corner and I didn't see him again. Not on my walk to school, and not during school. I even asked Adam, but he said that Eli never texted him about skipping. I went by his locker yet again for probably the one-hundredth time that day, but this time he was there. I went up to him,

"You sure know how to hide from someone." He jumped from the sound of my voice and turned around for a slight second to look at me, before returning back to his now clean locker. "You're supposed to be in class."

"I know, but I wanted to tell you that I was so-"

He turned towards me and placed his fingers on my lips, something he always used to do when he wanted me to stop talking. I asked him once why he did it, and he responded with "a lot of people give kisses but I actually think what I do is more special and intimate".

"Please, don't okay, Clare? I don't want to be pitied or hear an apology. I just want you to be happy and I don't want you to feel suffocated, by me or anyone. But I know having me around is stressful and probably doesn't help with your daily stress and concerns. I don't want to make your life harder anymore. So, I shall disappear."

"But, Eli, I want you around! You aren't the one that is suffocating me, no one is really. I used the wrong word…you're not a problem in my life, Eli." I tried to explain, I tried to reason but he just wouldn't cooperate. "I think it's best if we start hanging out with Adam separately again. Being around you is still just too weird for me. I'm sorry."

And with that he slammed his locker shut and zoomed past me into another hallway. I knew being around me wasn't too weird. He just thought he was helping me, which is sweet. But I didn't want him to go away forever. I like having him in my life, even if we were awkward at times and we just 'managed'. I liked just managing with him!

"Clare?" I heard my name being called from behind me. But I didn't need to turn around to know who it was…a voice I have come familiar with. Also this was the last voice I wanted to be calling my name.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so there is the very first chapter of Something Worth Fighting For! I hope ya'll liked it, and you stick around for the rest! I have a lot planned for this story. <strong>

**10 reviews gets an update!**


End file.
